Deep Breath
by Deadeye47
Summary: Hinata had never really thought about it before. Omega? Alpha? Beta? Who cares. Kageyama presented when he was just eleven years old. And he hated it. He hated being an alpha. In which Hinata's obliviousness and Kageyama's stubbornness come back to bite them in the butt(s). Featuring omega!Hinata alpha!Kageyama [this fic is available on ao3 under the same name].
1. Chapter 1

_A bit of information:_

_-In this universe sex doesn't necessarily satisfy a heat._

_-Omegas are pretty rare. Karasuno is just lucky they have two._

_-Alphas do have control over omegas and betas, but many omegas/betas are able to maintain independence etc._

_-If someone is already attached then the scent of an omega in heat doesn't affect them as strongly._

_-Once someone turns a certain age the scents no longer affect them (think of it like menopause)._

_-The scent of an omega in heat affects EVERYONE, it just has a greater influence on alphas._

_-Courting techniques (both unconscious and conscious) include gifts, praise, doting, touching, and staring (Kageyama cough cough)._

_here ya go! disclaimer: haikyuu is not owned by me. all rights go to the respective owners. _

Kageyama winced as he swallowed the clump of suppressants, the pills sinking to his stomach like a rock. He felt choked up and sweaty for a second, just like he always did when he took them, but eventually the feeling faded as he began to slide into ignorance. He instead focused on brushing through his hair. He knew that Hinata would be there any moment to pick him up. The little fluff ball just couldn't wait.

Karasuno was due for a match with Nekoma, and he could practically feel his blood boiling with exhilaration.

And so, he fixed himself up and just managed to make it downstairs. He found Hinata in the kitchen, chatting with his mom animatedly. He was perched on a stool, his usual teethy grin overwhelming his face. His mother just sort of nodded at Hinata's endless conversation, and Kageyama wished he had inherited her patience. It would've done him well in middle school. However, one little piece of this scene was out of place, and it had bothered Kageyama since he had walked into the room.

Hinata may be pouring out his soul all over his mother, but he wasn't moving the same way he usually did. His little feet weren't kicking and his hands were curled up on his lap. He wasn't really moving anything except his plump-Kageyama meant normally sized-lips. It irritated him for some reason, igniting a little fire fueled on worry inside him. He pushed it aside and just chalked it up to a weird slip in the universe.

"Oi, what are you doing here?" He teased, his voice not holding any real bite.

Hinata turned to him, eyes blazing. "Kageyama! You're gonna be late if I don't come and get you!"

Kageyama rolled his eyes and sat down. "Liar. You just wanted a free breakfast."

Hinata laughed, but he didn't deny it, and when the food was set in front of them (omelettes) Hinata grinned.

"Eat as much as you like, Hinata-kun," His mother said softly before leaving the kitchen.

Kageyama ate slowly, but Hinata sucked up his eggs like he hadn't eaten in days. Kageyama clicked his tongue when Hinata ended up getting most of it on his cute-Kageyama meant average-cheeks. He moved over to wipe them off slowly and he was surprised when (instead of yelling or pushing him away) Hinata just blushed and leaned into his touch. Kageyama rolled that off too.

"Why don't you eat like a normal person?" He questioned, honestly curious.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Hinata replied loudly.

"Don't be so rambunctious idiot, you might hurt yourself." Kageyama retorted. Hinata snorted, but he didn't stop Kageyama from cleaning up the rest of his face.

Kageyama tried not to notice how adorable that was.

He did, however, notice how Hinata was eyeing the leftover remnants of his own omelette, lips still glistening. He felt a weird warmth come up in him, like an extension of his feelings, like an extra-extra crush. Kageyama had been experiencing that for a while actually, but he wasn't one to let himself get lost in thought or emotion, so he just let it happen. It couldn't be more than a crush, right?

"Take it if you want it." He mumbled. Hinata's eyes grew wide and he nodded feverishly. He scooped the egg onto his plate and gulped it down.

Okay, that was a bit much. "Hey, Hinata, did you eat breakfast before you came here?"

"Yeah," As he spoke, bits of food came flying out (Kageyama wondered why he was crushing on such a person), "But I'm really hungry today for some reason!"

Kageyama rolled that off too, chalking it up to the slip in the universe and Hinata acting more freaky than normal. Once he had finished, they both set out, Kageyama's mom waving to them affectionately. Their walk was slow, and Kageyama let his mind wander as Hinata filled up the sweet morning air with his ramblings and exaggerated hand motions. Kageyama was reassured then, as Hinata seemed to have fallen back into his energetic pattern. Maybe his mind had just deceived him?

Kageyama tried to stuff down that irritating little worry fire as they entered the gym.

The rest of the team was already there, all of them bouncing on their heels (even Tsukishima, but Kageyama knew that he was currently being courted by Nekoma's captain) to get into the bus. Nishinoya spotted Hinata first and he shouted excitedly. Kageyama wondered where he was able to conjure up all that energy from. Hinata did the same, but for some reason, his energy just felt so right to Kageyama.

They were forced into the bus really, and Kageyama felt squished and overwhelmed. But he wasn't affected, not really.

A normal alpha would be working up a sweat being so close to an omega (Tsukishima) and betas (Asahi, Suga, and Ennoshita notably). But pills covered him.

And now that he thought about it, what was Hinata? He assumed he was a beta, because there was no way he could be an alpha with that sort of lame stature. No way, Kageyama would be honestly shocked if that were true.

"Hey, hey! Kageyama! Check it out!" Nishinoya said, jolting Kageyama out of his daydreams.

He felt a wetness on his shoulder and he flinched. Hinata had fallen asleep (what the hell) on his shoulder, mouth wide open, drool slowly staining his uniform. When Kageyama moved so suddenly, Hinata's eyes burst open and he immediately jumped off of Kageyama, almost falling to the floor. Kageyama glared at Nishinoya, who was smirking while leaning over the seat-backs, and then he wondered why. Shouldn't he be mad at Hinata? Why had all his anger gotten directed at Nishinoya?

It couldn't be because Hinata was interrupted right?

Shit, he was in deeper than he thought.

Hinata pulled himself up, moaning softly. His cheeks were flushed and he looked a bit dazed.

"Are you alright?" Asahi asked, looking over the seat backs now as well.

Hinata nodded, and suddenly, it was like a switch had been flipped and Hinata was all bright and smiley again. "Yeah! I'm good, I guess I just got a little tired."

Asahi looked satisfied and he sunk down into his seat.

"You were eating like a horse this morning! And now you're tired? What the hell?" Kageyama complained.

Hinata frowned, but not seriously. "Maybe if your shoulder wasn't so comfy, I wouldn't have fallen asleep!"

"Don't blame this on me!"

Hinata sputtered. "Well, it can't be my fault right?" His tone sounded unnaturally uncertain, and Kageyama added that to his growing list of "extra-freaky" things.

"Of course it's your fault dumbass, you must've stayed up all night thinking of this match." Kageyama said, their argument not holding much fire. It was like conversation to them.

Hinata froze for a moment, looking thoughtful. "That doesn't make sense though, I slept for like thirteen hours last night."

_Extra-freaky, right? _

Neither of them noticed Tsukishima's watchful eye.

The trip was rather short since they weren't trekking up to Tokyo because both teams had agreed to meet in the middle. It saved on gas and allowed for a change of scenery.

It didn't change the players attitudes though.

"Tsukii!" A voice called as soon as they arrived. Kageyama spotted the black-haired captain swinging his arms this way and that.

Tsukishima looked like he wanted to step back on the bus.

Yamaguchi was called away by Sugawara then, who claimed he needed help with the equipment. Kageyama knew that was bullshit, because Daichi always got all the bags and Kuroo was currently carrying Tsukishima's bag and placing a lovely, doting hand on his lower back. Kageyama turned away from it all, dismissing the lame (in his opinion) courting and instead opting for reviewing strategies in his head.

He tried to ignore how slow Hinata was as they made their way to the gym.

When they entered the court, Hinata ran up to Kenma and hugged him, making the small setter jump. The room echoed with practice, balls slamming into the floor, lights gloriously illuminating the court. Kageyama felt that exhilaration from earlier return to him and he let himself become engulfed in the smell of shoes and balls and sweat, things he had been relying on since he had been in middle school. Now it was like fuel, keeping up pumped and letting him forget about all the worries of the day. He pushed away Hinata and even his alpha worries to begin practicing with Tanaka.

The coaches were talking, while Takeda-sensei helped Kiyoko arrange the water. It all seemed in place now, like pieces coming together. Kageyama liked the way the game clicked, how every serve and hit and miss and touch was a perfect rhythm of sport and energy.

"Ahhhhh!" Hinata screamed as he jumped up and slammed his palm into the ball. Kageyama felt that little warmth come back again, and before he could control himself, he blurted it out.

"Good job, Hinata!"

Thankfully, the rest of the court (minus Sugawara, who just smiled knowingly) hadn't heard him, and he felt warmth crawl up to his ears.

Hinata did the same. "Tha-thanks."

Fuuuuck.

After that, they got into the match rather quickly. Kuroo winked at Tsukishima a couple times, to which Tsukishima just blushed and waved him off.

Each serve was normal, but both teams managed to sneak in a couple of powerful ones. Asahi seemed to be motivated today, which made it easier for Kageyama to read him. Taketora roared as he leaped into the air, almost managing to burst the ball. Nishinoya ran quickly, but the force was quicker, and the ball crashed into the floor.

"Don't mind! Don't mind!"

Sets passed easily for Kageyama and the entirety of the team seemed to agree.

Except, Hinata.

He was dragging with every set, which was unlike him. Kageyama's fire was now a full out blaze.

His eyes looked lidded, and his hands were shaking slightly. Even his stance was a bit ragged, and Kageyama began to worry even more. When he was on the bench, he would curl into himself when he thought no one was looking and hold his stomach.

The worst thing was that the gym smelt _weird _today. Like spice and warmth and flames mixed with a deep sweetness Kageyama couldn't identify. It bothered him and was beginning to make him antsy. Luckily, he wasn't the only one, and Coach Ukai called for a time out. Nekoma sent them odd looks.

"Hinata, are you alright?" Coach began.

Hinata smiled as best he could. "Yeah! Of course I am."

"Are you sure, Hinata?" Daichi asked now, his voice stern but concerning.

"Yeah. Why are you guys so worried?"

"You look like you're about to fall over." Tanaka commented bluntly.

Nishinoya laughed. "You're probably just saving your energy for that amazing quick, right?" He swung his arm around Hinata's shoulder, and then, suddenly stiffened and removed it. However, the motion was so natural that barely anyone noticed it.

Except Kageyama, whose eyes were watching Hinata with an incredible amount of accuracy.

Tsukishima, who was standing a couple of feet away, didn't miss it either. He came in close now, surprising everyone on the team when he leaned in to stare at Hinata. Hinata could only take so much, however, and he yelped, jumping back and hiding behind Kageyama.

And _fuck _why did Hinata's hands feel like they were burning Kageyama's arms? _What was that smell anyways? _

"Oi, hold still." Tsukishima called, now interested.

"Okay, as long as you're sure." Coach said finally. Hinata nodded.

Tsukishima was forgotten and the game continued.

Soon, they were at the quick, and Kageyama was rushing. His fingers ached for release, and just as Hinata jumped up, he passed, and he watched as Nekoma tried to block the ball of sun. But they wouldn't and Kageyama knew that, and it was almost _perfect_-

And Hinata missed.

He missed.

Missed.

And collapsed on the ground, the ball rolling off the court.

And then, he turned back his head and laughed. But Kageyama could tell he was just hastily covering up his mistake. That smile wasn't wide enough, wasn't bright enough for Hinata. It didn't fit him. Kageyama was engulfed.

"Alright! That's it, off the court!" Coach called. Hinata groaned, but he didn't argue, and instead, complied.

That just made everyone even more tense.

Was this really just extra-freakishness?

_Why aren't you complaining? Why aren't you apologizing?_

_Why aren't you resisting? Don't just go to the bench! _

Kuroo spoke first. "What was that...?"

Kenma looked up at Kageyama hesitantly. "Do you think Shouyou-kun will be okay?"

Kageyama pushed away his feelings of doubt and that smell and said, "Of course he will. He's Hinata."

"Yeah, he'll be fine!" Tanaka added.

Tsukishima was at the back of the court, his eyes darting to Hinata's form every moment or so. He seemed agitated, but Hinata refused to cave.

The smell got worse as the game finished up, and by the time it was over with Kageyama felt sick to his stomach. Hinata was waiting for them all at the bench, but he seemed weighed down by something. Nishinoya didn't pat him on the back like usual and even Sugawara avoided touching him. Kageyama was mystified and he couldn't seem to find an explanation for this extra-extra-extra freaky behavior.

Maybe Hinata was just seriously sick.

Coach Ukai gathered them all up and said a few words. Both teams agreed to go to dinner (both to chat and celebrate Ukai and Takeda's newly announced engagement).

Hinata seemed reluctant, but he got up and followed. Tsukishima was glued to his side, which no one commented on, and even Kuroo couldn't pull him away. As they all walked to the place, Kageyama couldn't help but overhear the others' conversations, since his usual distraction was oddly placated.

"You don't think?" Kenma suggested.

"I dunno. Maybe. Do you think Hinata-kun is a late bloomer?" Kuroo replied.

Kageyama got more worried.

"Daichi, I think we may need to take Hinata somewhere. This smell is unmistakable." Sugawara said.

"I know, but, I want to be sure. He could just be struggling through an scent-gland illness. I don't want to scare him until we know."

Kageyama was beginning to be sick himself.

"I'm calling his parents when we get to the restaurant. Even if it is just a sickness." Takeda-sensei stated firmly.

"Alright, just don't freak him out, okay?" Ukai replied.

Kageyama couldn't even contemplate food once they got there. He wasn't sure how it happened though, but he managed to get stuck at a table with Nishinoya, Kenma, Hinata, Kuroo, (who was upset that he wasn't sitting with Tsukishima) and Asahi.

He could hear fragments of the other tables' discussions, but theirs was uncharacteristically silent. Hinata's quietness left everyone on edge, paired with the fact that he was clutching his stomach and looked like he was going to pass out.

And then, when they gave their orders to the waitress, Kageyama was finally struck with the ultimate blow when Hinata cried out and the scent suddenly exploded.

It was stifling and it made Kageyama's stomach burst and his eyes water and this-

Hinata was in heat. Omega heat. And he had been phasing into it all day. It hadn't been gland sickness at all.

And it was like someone had taken all the air out of the room and replaced it with that smell. Kuroo was frozen, while Kenma just looked uncomfortable. Nishinoya's eyes were glazed over and the restaurant was filled with silence.

Then it burst and commotion erupted like ants spilling out of an ant hill. Coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei were over in a second, scrambling to pull Hinata upright. Tsukishima followed quickly as well, gathering Hinata in his arms like some sort of mother hen.

Every member of both teams (minus the attached) looked absolutely pained, and Asahi was having a hard time holding Tanaka and Nishinoya back. Kageyama looked down at Hinata, trying to find some sort of anchor, but, Hinata couldn't give it to him.

He was crying. Big, fat tears too. And his shorts were damp and his cheeks were red with heat. The smell was unremarkable.

"We've gotta get him out of here! There are too many people!" Sugawara cried.

Tsukishima had him up in his arms, his omega instincts overtaking him. Kuroo tried to follow but Nekoma's coach stopped him.

"Alphas! Control yourselves! This is no time to loose control." He shouted.

That seemed to shock some people into sense, mainly alpha men who had risen from their respective tables and had started to make their way to the sniveling form in Tsukishima's arms. Tsukishima gave them a nasty glare and exited the restaurant with Takeda-sensei.

Kageyama, however, suddenly realized how sick he really felt. The others were caught up in lust. He was caught up in nausea.

_Isn't heat supposed to make you feel good? He thought worriedly, panic filling his mind._

_I don't understan-_

Kageyama threw up.

"Shit! Kageyama!" Tanaka yelled, Hinata's scent far enough away to have lost its control over him.

Kageyama's head was spinning. He felt on fire, but not in a good way. Not in a I'm in a sweet heat kind of way. He was ill, he was going to throw up again, and his palms were sweaty and his eyes were burning.

"Someone get him cleaned up!." Daichi's voice resounded through his head.

"Stay with me! Kageyama, please, don-"

He felt arms shake him, but he didn't know who they belonged to. His vision blurred and then he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

"How could we have been so _stupid? _" Daichi voiced, frustration laced in his words. Suga was next to him rubbing comforting circles on his back and occasionally nuzzling his cheek against Daichi's shoulder.

"You said it yourself, we just didn't want to scare him." Suga replied softly.

The rest of the team, minus Tsukishima and Hinata, both of whom had been gathered up and stuffed in the bus. Tsukishima had growled and kept everyone at a distance, refusing to let a single soul on board. The Karasuno team, still burning, didn't dare fight him, and even Kuroo suggested that they take they take a public bus back. Coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei had gone with, both insisting that the two omega's would never manage on their own. Tsukishima had been incredibly resistant.

The small city, not one member could honestly bother to remember the name, was slowly winding down, the sun dragging its denizens inside as night approached. Karasuno and Nekoma were both perched at the bus stop, contemplating their hormones. Nekoma sort of hovered around Karasuno out of obligation, waiting for their own coach to return.

Kuroo had a sour expression on his face. "It's very odd for someone as old as Hinata to not have presented yet. Gland sickness was only a reasonable conclusion."

Kenma bit his lip, but he stayed silent.

"We should have been more diligent though, we should've looked out for him." Nishinoya barked, his words high-pitched but defeated. He was still rolling in shame, his alpha instincts making his chest tighten and his thoughts cloudy.

He put his face in his hands, "I can't believe I almost jumped my kouhai." He muttered, honestly upset.

Asahi shushes him quietly and the team tries to unwind.

However, the shivering bundle of sweat and fever sitting a few feet away keeps them all on edge.

Kageyama was drifting in and out of consciousness. His cheeks were flushed with heat and his skin was drained of color. Suga had stepped in earlier and wrapped him up in all their jackets, forming a little, black Kageyama-shaped lump. However, he only seemed to be getting worse, not better. Every few moments, he would open his eyes slightly to look at them all, his pupils blown wide. He would mumble sweet nothings, the only distinguishable word being the sharp syllables of "_Shouyou." _

Tanaka turned to him now, addressing the concern that no one else had wanted to touch. "Do you think the bus will let him on? He looks like he's dying."

Kiyoko, who had remained decisively silent but incredibly vigilant, replied, "We will hide him behind Asahi-san."

Asahi jolted. "Wha? Me? No-no I'm not a good candidate for this!"

"You wanna walk home?" Ennoshita muttered.

"No, but someone is sure to notice and I don't do well with pressure..." Asahi replied hastily.

Nishinoya rolled his eyes, "You really do that beta title justice Asahi."

"Nishinoya.." Daichi scolded.

"What do you think is wrong with him though?" Kiyoko asked quietly.

Suga shrugged. "I'm not sure."

"Could be suppressants. Hinata-kun's heat would've fucked him up." Tanaka suggested.

Nishinoya growled. "If it is that, I'm gonna give him the worst beating his sorry alpha ass will ever receive."

Tanaka made a fist. "Yeah, we'll make sure he doesn't do it again."

"You guys.." Suga chided.

And then, the bright lights of the bus burnt their eyes and cut off their conversation as it rounded the corner. Suga began to plea with Asahi.

"Please! You don't have to hide him-you just have to carry him." He begged, eyes wide.

Asahi was quiet before he peered around Suga's shoulder just to catch the narrowed _almost a glare _look he was getting from Suga's broody mate. He sighed and nodded, moving to pick up the Kagebundle and head onto the bus.

Luckily, the late hour had wiped away much of the usual chatter and passengers on the bus. Karasuno waved goodbye halfheartedly to Nekoma, who did the same, both teams feeling too much concern and confusion to really put the normal effort into their farewells. Kuroo looked particularly reluctant, the frown on his face growing deeper with every departing member. Just as Tanaka was climbing the steps, he grabbed his bag and turned to his team.

"I'll be back in two days. Kenma, can you tell my parents what happened?" He demanded.

Kenma looked at him lamely. "Kuroo-san, don't be extravagant."

Bokuto clicked his tongue. "Kuroo, you better come back with a boyfriend."

Kuroo placed two forceful hands on Kenma's shoulders and shook the small boy back and forth. "I've got to go Kenma, I really do. This is the _perfect _time for me to prove myself to Tsuki. Please, please, please please!' He begged, each word more high pitched than the last.

"Fine. But you owe me."

"Anything Kenma! Just name it!"

"A-" Kenma was cut short by Kuroo's scrambling feet and loud voice.

"See you later!'

Kenma shook his head. "Weirdo."

_xxx _

Hinata felt sticky. Not just in the sweaty sense, but in the sense that he felt sticky in his head. All of his thoughts slipped out from under him and stuck to the sides of his brain, making him dizzy and sluggish.

Secondly, he felt hot. Like, _seriously hot. _And it wasn't a satisfying burn, like the one he gets after using his freak-quick with Kageyama or a practical singe after volleyball practice. This was deep, this was a fire that wouldn't go out, a fire that was licking at his insides, at his stomach, the flames even reaching high enough to scald his heart.

Not to mention his groin.

That was the other thing, he was seriously, seriously overwhelmingly horny. To the point where he wasn't sure a quick jerk and a lovely release would stave it off. He felt abandoned almost, disconnected from something vitally important that would bring this horrible heat to an end. Hinata was beginning to get antsy. He had to-he had to-

"Ugh!" He moaned, eyes peeling open.

He blinked a couple of times to clear his head before he realized that he had no idea where he was.

It was a neat place, that was for sure, with a desk and a little bed he was currently curled up on. He was wrapped in pillows and blankets, but not in the usual way. Instead of being swaddled around him, they acted as padding. Hinata felt like he was in a little burrow, like the kind rodents make underground.

Like a bird's nes-

_Fuck. _

Hinata couldn't muster up the energy to slap himself, not when he felt so weak and weird.

He went into heat. At the game. In front of everyone. He was an omega. He was an _omega. _

Hinata sighed again and let out a little groan, trying to bury his embarrassment.

He went into heat in _front of Kageyama. He went into heat in front of his crush. In front of his alpha crush. _

"Oh no..." He mumbled.

"Oi, shut up. If I'd have known you were going to be so whiny in heat, I would've dumped you at a clinic." Tsukishima's callous voice rang through the air.

_Oh, so this is Tsukishima's bedroom. Oh. Ooooohhh. _

"What?" He croaked.

Tsukishima sighed. He had a tray in his hands with crackers and water perched on top. Hinata spotted two little orange pills sitting by the water, threatening Hinata quietly . He gulped, hating how raw his throat felt. Tsukishima sat on the bed, waiting for Hinata to slowly cross his legs before he placed the tray in his lap. Hinata looked down at it for a while, his brain still trying to conjure up words and sift through his heat-addled mind.

"You're an omega idiot. Now eat your crackers and take the pills." He started sharply.

Hinata hesitated.

"They're anti-heat pills. If you take them, they'll keep your arousal down and make it easier for other people to be around you."

Hinata frowned. "I kno-I know what they are."

"Then take them. I'm not helping you out so you can scent my bed, I want you heat free as much as you do."

Hinata gulped them down, Tsukishima's tone of voice more intimidating than his stubbornness. As soon as the pills settled in his stomach he felt a refreshing burst erupt inside himself, peeling away his thoughts and dowsing the heat. He immediately felt less sticky, and definitely less _tight, _and relaxed a bit.

After he chomped on a couple of crackers, he noticed that Tsukishima hadn't left yet.

"Why did you take me to your house?" He started.

"You're an omega, I'm an omega. It's instinct, I _have_ totake you in. Omega's protect one another." Tsukishima replied simply, adjusting his glasses.

"But you hate me."

"Doesn't matter. I'm obliged to, I can't control it and neither can you," Tsukishima sneered. "Didn't you pay attention in health class at all?"

Hinata blushed. "I never really cared about that stuff anyways, I just figured I was a beta."

"You ought to care. Do you know how dangerous that could have gotten if I hadn't been there? Those alpha's would've been all over you, no matter how many betas were there."

"I didn't know that! Besides, if I really was phasing, than why didn't you guys pull me from the game sooner?" Hinata voiced, anger rising.

"I _tried to dumbass_, but no one would listen to me and you're too exuberant for your own good. Besides, shouldn't _you _have noticed you were going into heat?" He countered, voice low but not holding any real malice.

Hinata was surprised by Tsukishima's lack of sarcasm.

"Well, I kinda thought I might be phasing, but I didn't want to bother anyone. That or maybe gland sickness..." He looked away.

"Don't _ever _doubt yourself again. Do you understand? This is important you idiot, you can't just disregard your status and think it'll smooth over. You're in an alpha world with alpha consequences." Tsukishima scolded.

Hinata continued to admire the floor, his shame plastered on his face.

"I'm-I'm sorry." He choked out.

Tsukishima blushed. "Just don't do it again."

Hinata's head whipped back up, his mouth open in a simple sort of shock. Then he grinned one of his sun-shining smiles and it left Tsukishima feeling flustered and irritated all at once.

"You know, you're not such a bad guy, Tsukishima." Hinata commented, spirits lifted a bit.

Tsukishima snorted. "Coming from an idiot, that probably doesn't mean much."

Hinata pouted, but not seriously. "You're supposed to say _thanks." _

"_Thanks idiot. _"

"Loser." Hinata retorted.

The room turned silent then, Tsukishima not really wanting to reply. Hinata nibbled on a bit of cracker, his teeth devouring it like a mouse. Tsukishima tried not to notice how many crumbs were being spread across his sheets.

Hinata paused, a thought striking him. "Does this mean I have to get a mate?"

Tsukishima didn't hesitate. "No. You can be unattached as long as you'd like. Omega's are perfectly capable of taking care of themselves. Getting a mate would be practical, but it's probably a bad idea right now. You still want to play volleyball, right?"

"Would I have to quit volleyball if I got a mate?" Hinata practically screamed.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes. "No, it would just complicate things."

"Oh. I guess that's why you're letting Kuroo-san court you huh."

Tsukishima lit up from his cheeks to the tips of his ears. "That's none of your business."

"Oooh, you like him, don't you? Are you going to let him date you? Are you gonna bear his chil-"

"If you say one more word I'll throw you out in the street and let the alphas get you. " He threatened.

Hinata drew the blankets up to his chest protectively. "You wouldn't!" He pointed a finger accusingly at Tsukishima.

Tsukishima deflated a little. "No, I wouldn't. Kageyama would kill me."

"Kageyama? What?" Hinata asked.

Tsukishima stood up then, gathering the tray in his hands before Hinata could make a bigger mess.

"I know you've got more questions, Shouyou, but you really should rest." Tsukishima spoke Hinata's name quickly, like he was trying out some sort of new cuisine and too hesitant to take a full bite.

Hinata sputtered. "Shouyou? Can I call you Kei?"

"Of course you can. We're omegas. We stick together, no matter how stupid you are or how much I hate you." Tsukishima tried to sound intimidating, but his words ended up teasing instead of mean.

"Wow! Kei! Kei Kei!" Hinata was in awe, rolling the simple syllable on his tongue.

Tsukishima blushed. "Shut it."

"Ahh, this is so cool! I wanna say it all the time!" Hinata admitted.

"Don't." Tsukishima replied quickly.

He turned to leave now, tray firmly in hand, before Hinata let another thought slip out.

"Hey, Kei, why aren't I all, um, you know?" He voiced, sounding anxious.

"Know what?" Tsukishima replied without turning around.

"Wet. Down there. I mean," He paused. "That's what happens right, you get all, erm-"

"I gave you a bath and an heat injection when we got to my house so you wouldn't bother my parents and soak my bed." Tsukishima replied curtly, not really seeing the need for much more.

"What!"

"Get some sleep Hinata." Tsukishima left with a grin hanging off his face.

"Wa-wa-wait! You bathed me? And what's an injection? Keeeeiii!"

_fun fact: when omegas go into heat they tend to make "nests" which basically means they are collecting soft and warm things so that when they find a mate both participants can be comfortable. its an old instinct that was much more useful when society still revolved around tight beta-alpha-omega rule, but now its just sort of irritating and enduring. _

_and dont worry we'll see more kageyama in the next chapter hehe._

_also please review! your comments motivate me :) _


	3. Chapter 3

_im bACK. _  
><em>Thank you guys so much for the feedback, it means a lot to me. Also, I'm sorry if you thought I was going to discontinue this, but I'm not I promise! AO3 just fucked up my notes and had them all clumped at the end of chapter 2, instead of distributed evenly to both chapters.<em>

_Also if you want to draw fanart for this fic, please message me that you're going to (or already have) make some, that way I can add a link to it in the next summary c:_

_(also the distinction between Kageyama's pills and Hinata's pills (suppressant wise) is that Kageyama's are a overdose and meant to control and extinguish every aspect of his alpha instincts, while Hinata's are mild and only used to dowse down a heat-just in case anyone was wondering how that worked!)._

"Kageyama! Hey, can you buy me a meat bun?"

"What? Why don't you ever bring your own money?"

"I gave it to my sister this morning. Pleeeaaassee Kageyama!"

"...Fine"

Conversations flitted through his mind, slips of memories clouding his head. Kageyama groaned, curling up on his bed and stuffing his face into the blankets.

"Stop moving! You're just going to make it worse."

"And whose fault is that, huh? You're the one who tripped me on the court Kageyama."

"Because you kept getting in the way of my serves! Geez, you've gotta be more careful. Here, here-don't move, I'll bandage it. Do you need help back to your house?"

"I can walk! It's just a sprain."

"Uh-huh. On my back. Now."

He sighed, trying to stuff down his arousal with Hinata's face. Yeah, good plan Kageyama.

"Hey, do you wanna spend the night? I've got a new video game."

"Yeah! Yeah! I wanna meet your family! Do you have any siblings Kageyama?"

"No. Just me."

"Oh. Must get lonely, right?"

"Shut up."

"I'll keep you company Kageyama!"

"Who'd want your company?"

"So meaaaaan."

Hinata's cheery voice was echoing through his ears like bells being struck in the early morning. He was about to relapse into another memory before he felt a stabbing pain at the bottom of his abdomen and he lurched. Kageyama shot up, his head spinning, stomach doing flips up to his throat. He felt it again, except lower this time, almost engulfing his groin. It was rough and hot- like being stripped and burned and exposed.

But why couldn't he stop thinking about Hinata? Fuck-this, this is, what is this? Kageyama needed to take the pills, he needed to. His crush, his life-he couldn't.

He stood up from the bed, trying not to fall. He could feel the cold wood paneling through his socks, but it didn't seem to keep him up. Before he could take ten steps he was falling, his face bouncing off the floor and sending tendrils of pain shooting down his spine. He tried to yell, but his throat was raw and open, too parched to produce noise. He was only vaguely aware of pounding feet as whomever they belonged to burst into the room.

He heard his mother's voice, that sweet beta tone helping to lift him off the floor. He also heard the harsh vowels of Tanaka and Nishinoya, both of whom had seemed to sync together into a sort of angry screech and were pawing at Kageyama to get off the goddamn ground and suck it up like a man.

Kageyama would've punched them if he still knew where his hands were.

He didn't remember hitting the bed, but he remembered the smell of his sheets and the lingering scent of Hinata's shampoo that was still smudged on his pillow from their last sleepover.

Kageyama dreamed in that smell.

Xxx

"Oh god, that idiot!" Coach Ukai yelled, slamming his fists down on the table.

Takeda-sensei shushed him, but his mouth was equally upset, face drawn back in concern and anger. Ukai rubbed his forehead, trying to work out the stress that had built up there.

"Are you sure that it's suppressants Kuroo-san? Are you absolutely sure? Because if it is, Kageyama's going to be sick for days. I mean, he's just a kid." Coach Ukai asked.

Two days had passed and Karasuno was gathered in Kageyama's house (minus Kiyoko who claimed she had a very important exam to study for and Yamaguchi who had family obligations). Tanaka had dragged Kuroo too (who had been crashing at Tanaka's until further notice). They had flooded the house after school when all of them realized how absolutely quiet the gym had become without their rambunctious first years. They'd first wanted to see Hinata, but Yamaguchi reminded them that Tsukishima wouldn't be willing to let any one of them in the house (he wouldn't even allow Hinata's parents to see him).

The team looked worn down, still shaken by the events of the weekend. The alphas were getting broody, hormones and fury building up inside them like a foolish volcano waiting to burst. Suga looked equally upset, but he kept wringing his hands and thanking Kageyama's mother for letting them crowd her kitchen. Only Takeda-sensei was sitting, the others too antsy to do anything other than stand. Ennoshita kept glancing up the stairs, his eyes drifting to Kageyama's bedroom where the team had picked up Kageyama only moments ago. His mother was still up there, her soothing voice nothing more than a whisper to them. But the implication remained.

Their teammate, their kouhai was practically dying upstairs, his little body trembling with fluctuating arousal and deep rooted pain.

"Yeah. I had a friend in junior high who did that sort of thing-was too afraid of their status to accept it. Downed bottles of suppressants every day. It was bad; he was out for weeks with symptoms like these. Hinata's heat must've messed up his balance." Kuroo said grimly.

"So you're saying that Hinata's heat countered the pills, right?" Ennoshita asked.

"Basically. Kageyama will be in a sort of horrible heat himself because his body is trying to regulate his hormone levels. He's going to be throwing up for a while."

"He's gonna die. He's gonna die." Tanaka muttered. Nishinoya nodded feverishly.

"He's not going to die." Takeda-sensei stated softly.

"Well, he's not gonna get past us either!" Nishinoya shouted.

"Oi, keep your voice down! This is not your house!" Daichi scolded. Nishinoya backed off, a blush creeping up to his ears.

"Thanks." Suga muttered.

"It doesn't mean that we aren't going to let him off easy." Coach Ukai suddenly said, brows furrowing like little caterpillars digging into dirt.

"Hmm?" Asahi called, nervously curious.

"He can't do this again. He's jeopardizing the team, he's jeopardizing himself. It's irresponsible and self-centered. If he wants to play volleyball, he has to accept himself." Coach stated simply, his words heavy but his tone light.

"Oh. I see. So we get to scold the king of the court, huh?" Ennoshita replied quickly.

"Should we set him up with Hinata while we're at it?" Takeda-sensei mumbled, too quiet for the others to hear.

"What?" Coach Ukai asked him, tuning into his mate.

Takeda-sensei jumped. "Nothing! I was just thinking about protocol, you know. Now that we have two omegas and all."

"We should establish new rules for heat cycles then. That way everyone is comfortable." Suga suggested.

Daichi nodded, Tanaka and Nishinoya setting up wide grins behind him. Suga chuckled, brushing a stray hair out of his eyes.

"Yeah, that's a wonderful idea Koushi." Daichi said fondly.

"You guys are the most pack-oriented team I've ever seen." Kuroo stated, grinning.

"Isn't it like this at Nekoma too?" Asahi asked.

"Yes, well, I suppose so. But we don't have any omegas and we really don't have any attached couples either." He smirked. "It's cute, seriously, you guys."

"Are you going to steal Tsukishima for your pack?" Suga asked slyly. Daichi sent him a scandalized look.

Kuroo shrugged. "Nah, you can keep him. I'm just gonna steal him for myself."

"Why do you want a tight-ass like Tsukishima anyways?" Nishinoya asked. Takeda-sensei slapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"Because he's got a tight ass." Kuroo replied immediately. Nishinoya laughed loudly, starling Asahi.

Who, with his bulky, clumsy form, managed to slam into the kitchen counter and knock down a bunch of dishes that were piled near the sink. He yelped, hands rushing to catch the plates before they smashed on the floor. Nishinoya dove instantly, sliding across the linoleum with ease. Coach Ukai could feel a headache coming on.

"Hey, not our house!" Daichi reminded them.

"What's going on down here?" Kageyama's mother called, her voice only spurring the team into more chaos.

Apologies filled the air like fat raindrops, soaking everyone in embarrassment.

Tanaka slipped away and looped his arms around Kuroo's neck, whispering deep into his ear.

"Hey, you're just joking around, right?" He asked softly, low enough for the others to ignore. "He might be a dick, but he's still a member of our team."

Kuroo turned serious. "Of course. I'm not some sort of lowly alpha, Tanaka-san. I would never disrespect Tsuki like that."

"You better not." Tanaka warned.

Kuroo laughed. "See what I mean? Pack oriented."

"You're just jealous! Damn feline!"

"Um, I'm sorry, but could you all please leave? I don't want to be rude, but Tobio needs to rest." Kageyama's mother said, her eyes mirroring those of her son-the intimidating irises that sent Nishinoya sprinting to get to the door.

Coach Ukai thanked her and apologized, ushering his crows (plus one cat) out the door and into the main yard. They seemed to loiter for a moment, looking up at the small window that belonged to Kageyama's room. None of them seemed too anxious to leave, each setting up small conversations in the front lawn.

"You guys, cut the dynamics. We've got school tomorrow." Daichi said, wrapping his hand around Suga's and walking down the road.

"Right! Goodnight Coach! Sensei!" Nishinoya called, running to catch up with Asahi who had already begun to walk back.

Tanaka steered Kuroo away from the others, embroiling him in a cheerful, encouraging story about his sister and a street gang. Kuroo looked honestly amused.

Coach shook his head and caught Takeda-sensei grinning at him cheekily.

"What?"

He shrugged. "Nothing, let's go home pack-leader."

"Oh no. No, no. I'm not the head of a bunch of brats."

"Yeah, you are."

"Shut up. So are you."

He just laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm soooo psyched for this chp you have no idea._

_Thanks again for all your comments/questions/kudos/bookmarks EVERYTHING._

_Here's a couple of things (i know i put this in all the notes but omegaverse is SO UNNECESSARILY COMPLICATED)._  
><em>-Heats last for about four to seven days (first heats last the longest and are the most intense).<em>  
><em>-Heats fluctuate. They start off bad, have reprieve periods, then dip down into excruciating pain, and then there's relief. Of course, all of this can be avoided if they just have sex with someone-but that's not a good option for a teenager... (and please do not think it is an option out of this in any omegaverse okay, I'm sorry, but that's just so important).<em>

_so here yAGO. [I added some kurotsuki for ya'll b/c I kinda moved kageyama getting scolded to the next chp]_

"No."

"Yamaguchi- I don't care what coach said, or what Daichi-san said, he's not fucking coming over here and neither is anyone else until Shouyou is out of his heat."

"I'm not changing my mind."

Tsukishima shut off his phone, irritation rising. He could practically feel his nerves building up, like a small, slowly tangling weave of wires threatening to snap. He felt brittle, bare, raw. The morning was slowly crumbling, his conversation with his best friend only adding to his troubles. His brother was sending him a disapprovingly look and he yelled at him to get out of the house already.

He didn't like to bark at his family, but it really was for the best. Hinata had slipped into his so-called "rough patch" during the night, Tsukishima thought that maybe the fourth day of heat would be the breaking point-but, alas, Hinata was as vibrant in heat as he was in literally everything else. And now there was an an irrational teammate so wrapped up in his stupid, stupid feelings for Kageyama and his oblivious volleyball thoughts that he was literally shaking and sweating and crying upstairs in a bundle of wet sheets and crumpled comforters.

And his family was only adding to his distress-their wandering, pressuring forms bothering him. He wanted to be alone; he wanted to take control of Hinata alone. And fuck why was he getting caught up in instincts anyways? This wasn't fair. Why did he have to leap into this sticky mess? Although, as the burst of another heat wave almost knocked his alpha brother on his butt-seriously, leave- Tsukishima was reminded of responsibility, and then soaked in guilt as if a pipe had exploded above him.

Tsukishima bit his lip and shook his head, slipping off his glasses to clean them on his shirt. He tried to gather himself again before going back upstairs, taking the small container of aspirin capsules in his hand and looking through his call list on his phone.

Karasuno High Main Office-8:30 a.m. (fucking worried counselors couldn't understand that Tsukishima and Hinata were going to be out for more than a few days).

Daichi Sawamura-10:00 a.m. (asking if Tsukishima would be coming to morning practice-uhh, no).

Yamaguchi Tadashi-10:45 a.m. ("Can't we see Hinata-san? Please? You're not even letting his parents see him Tsuki"-the answer is no).

Hinata groaned loudly and Tsukishima tried to ignore his call list. Bad distraction idea. Bad, bad, bad.

"Hey, how are you feeling? " He called as he entered the room, hating how domestic he felt.

"Like I ate too many meat buns.." Hinata mumbled, burying his face into the pillow.

"Good then. You're doing better." Tsukishima sat and propped Hinata up, shoving two pills in his mouth and then water quickly after.

"Ahh, don't choke me.." Hinata protested, his words slurred and slow, like his lips were filtering out all his sharp syllables.

"Then swallow. You want to feel better right?"

"Yeah...Kei, why do I feel like this anyways?"

"You already asked me that."

He coughed harshly. "But why. I wanna know who decided w-we should go through this shit."

"Alphas. Alphas did."

That didn't seem to satisfy Hinata, who simply coughed loudly and pulled the covers up to his neck. Tsukishima sighed and ran his hands through Hinata's unruly hair, now slightly dampened with sweat. His little body seemed even smaller now that his personality had been sealed up with fever. Tsukishima tried to ignore how bothered he got at that and instead focused on working out the tangles in Hinata's hair, using his long fingernails to fight his way through orange clumps.

"I want Kageyama.." Hinata groaned.

Tsukishima shushed him, working his hands into Hinata's scalp, massaging the hot skin there. Hinata shivered, his body quaking with chills. Tsukishima pulled him close, to which Hinata sighed happily-like a deep, open sigh-and curled up around Tsukishima's leg, his little hands gripping Tsukishima's pant leg like a monkey does to a branch. It was endearing, it was cute Tsukishima admitted. Ahh, idiotic Omega instincts.

"You need to rest some more."

Hinata jolted, his hands going around his torso suddenly. "Ahh! It hur-urts Kei, it really hurts.."

"The stomach pains will pass, your body is just trying to adjust to your new status."

"Am I gonna have to be on birth control?" Hinata asked feebly, his voice low.

"Unless you get a horny Alpha, then no. Not right now." Tsukishima replied harshly, not really favoring the subject.

There was silence for a moment as Hinata yelped and shook, trying to ease the pain that had curled up inside him. He stuck to Tsukishima's side, the Omega's calming presence seemingly satisfying the harsh grip of heat.

Hinata sneezed and then asked.

"Kei, Kei, why aren't you affected?"

"I've adjusted, besides, I think your well-being overrides any arousal I might have."

"Lucky meeee."

"You bet, loser."

Hinata chuckled. "Don't leave Kei."

"I won't."

Hinata finally drifted to sleep, the pills from earlier easing him into dreams. Tsukishima was grateful.

He felt his phone buzz.

He still ended up looking at it.

Cat-Heichou: are u doing okay? how's hinata-kun?

At least he had the decency to text. Tsukishima pulled his fingers out of the orange bird's nest and texted back, his heart swelling slightly. At least some Alphas had common sense.

Oh no. He was being bias.

Tsukishima Kei: yeah. tired. shouyou is going through hell. idk why i did this.

He sighed and placed the phone at his side, close enough to feel it vibrate five minutes later (and no Tsukishima certainly did not count the minutes).

Cat-Heichou: aww. tell him i hope he feels better! dont say that tsuki, u kno why.

Tsukishima Kei: shut up.

Cat-Heichou: u wanna talk?

Tsukishima Kei: no. im not in the mood for a phone call. and dont you dare take a train over here.

Cat-Heichou: im actually on a train right now. i was outside ur house earlier, but coach called me and yelled at me and told me to come home.

Tsukishima Kei: what? you were here? you fucking idiot. why would you do that. you fucking idiot.

Tsukishima's morning just got a lot more complicated.

Cat-Heichou: ahh, i can't really discuss it on text tsukii, too looong. just talk to your captain! ヾ ( 。 ◕ ฺ ∀◕ ฺ ) ノ

Cat-Heichou: i'll wait for you in tokyo tsukii

Fuck.

xxx

Kageyama felt assaulted, like he had been cut open and drained very slowly. Now he felt ajar-exposed almost. He had thought that waking up from the relentless pressure would be a relief-but it was more chilling than he had predicted.

He felt a shiver run through him and he sneezed. His brow was still wet, but at least the acrid smell of vomit wasn't violating his nose and burning his retinas. He didn't want to move, he didn't want to peel his legs off the sheets and look outside.

He sneezed loudly again.

"Shit." He mumbled, rubbing his forehead.

And now, that awkward, hollow feeling was filled with sloppy reminders of Hinata, of his heat, of that game.

Oh god, why, why didn't he notice sooner? How could he be such a disrespectful Alpha to his mate?

Nope. No. Don't. That was sick Alpha behavior-laying claims before consent. No, he wouldn't be that ridiculous Alpha who couldn't seem to see over his balls. He wanted Hinata's heart-but if that were true, why did he feel so shitty?

For that fact, where were his pills? His lifeline? He couldn't be off them, could he? Oh fuck, he probably was. He was probably feeling so raw because his stupid Alpha instincts were just waiting for some sorry Omega to jump. He couldn't, he really couldn't deal with that right now.

And his mother probably knew about it now.

And his team.

And Hinata.

His stomach felt tight again, the sick threatening to rip open his throat and spill onto the carpets. He covered his mouth and bolted to the toilet, panic too thick to even realize that he had actually run out of his bedroom door and into the hallway.

Kitchen, kitchen, kitchen, kitchen then.

His mother was a lot less surprised by his loud presence than he was (which was worrying), but Kageyama finished and sat himself down and waited to be yelled at. He still felt like he was about to fall off his chair, like he was going to slip so very quickly.

His mother steadied him first, taking him off the faulty kitchen stools and into the living room. The couch seemed to engulf him, the pillows lush and welcoming. His mother opted for the stiff ottoman, her lips tight but her eyes soft. He sunk his teeth into his cheek.

"I've got soup in the kitchen for later, but I first want you to tell me what happened."

Kageyama was stubborn, but it all melted away in the aura of another Kageyama.

"I took pills."

"Suppressants."

"Yeah." He admitted shyly.

"Where did you get them?"

"They were off the shelf."

"All of them? You didn't buy them at school right?"

"No." He snapped, not meaning to be so harsh.

She looked a bit ruffled. "You're readjusting, I understand. But-you should know, you won't be using them again."

He tried to stand up, but his feet were too slow, so he ended up leaning over dramatically.

"What! I can't just stop. I can't be an Alpha. You know how we are, we're awful. Please, don't take them away from me."

She scooted forward, her hand on his wrist. "Yes, you can. And you will."

He put his face in his other hand, not wanting to shake off her touch. "No. You don't understand."

She straightened a little, the atmosphere suddenly shifting towards her. Kageyama froze, looking up at his mother suspiciously. Her formerly sharp expression had fallen away and replaced with a coy smile. He shook, his skin crawling. She seemed to hold something back, something as satisfying as a perfect toss or warm buns shared with Hinata. Something good but threatening.

"I do. But your teammates understand it better. So, I'll let them speak with you. Shall they come over tonight?"

"What-"

"Great!"

"Wait, you can't. They'll devour me." Kageyama pleaded, desperation rising.

She chuckled. "No, Tobio, they'll teach you. They're your friends. And they are very nice and very loud. "

He blushed.

"We're all here to support you Tobio."

"I know.."

The conversation withered, dying out quickly, but not preemptively. His mother stood, smiling sweetly.

"I'll get you some soup now. Also, you should check your phone, sweetie. It's been going off all afternoon!" She walked off, satisfied. "It's up in your room, right?"

"Yeah." He croaked.

A few moments later, she had traversed the house and dropped the smart phone in his lap curtly.

Kageyama swallowed down dread like a mean pill, the contents spilling in his throat prematurely and leaving a burning trail behind.

Tanaka: u better be well on monday

Nishinoya: u think ur so great cuz ur a setter? u gonna have to learn.

Tanaka: man up boy!

Nishinoya: embrace your manhood!

Tanaka: we gonna teach u a lesson

Nishinoya: ur never gonna disrespect yourself like that again

Asahi: Ahh, Kageyama, I'm sorry if Yuu and Tanaka keep sending you texts. They're really determined you see...please don't worry...

Nishinoya: DONT U LISTEN TO ASAHI KAGEYAMA YOUVE GOTTA LEARN

Sugawara: Kageyama, you ought to prepare yourself. You've got quite a storm headed towards you.

Kiyoko: Please, feel better Kageyama-kun and take care of yourself in the future.

Tanaka: WE WILL FULFILL YOUR ALPHA NEEDS.

Kageyama wished he was still asleep.

_so, im thinking of writing a one-shot daisuga/ukatake/kurotsuki companion piece to this. please comment to tell me a) if i should and b) what pairing you guys would like best. i'll prob end up doing all three in the end tho welp._


	5. Chapter 5

_hUEGGHH WHATS UP._

_I love you all so much your comments make me laugh and cry and smile and omfg. _

_Also for once I don't actually need to add any extra notes in here! Fucking omegavers_e.

Kageyama didn't like to be cornered, nor did he like to feel insecure. His mind was a clean, cool court full of walls and sleek floors. His thoughts were like volleyball plays-calculated, effective, _honest. _

Except for freak quicks.

Hinata in his mind was the same as Hinata in his life. Fast, energetic, unpredictable. Kageyama had only experienced unpredictability once before in volleyball and that had been when he was left alone, tossing to no one. His teammates' backs burned into his mind. Yet, Hinata drew out that surprise in Kageyama (and pretty much every team they played) and it wasn't unpleasant or even threatening. He didn't feel lost around Hinata.

Part of his mind was bothered by the fact that his perfect thoughts could get distorted by a short little spiker, but Kageyama boiled it all down to slips in the universe. He had given up trying to fight that spirit, instead embracing it by all means. He thought then that perhaps Hinata was like a light guiding him through the court, making sure he didn't miss anything or _anyone _along the way.

Kageyama blushed and groaned, shoving his face in his hands. Left alone, finally conscious enough to think, he couldn't keep himself from drifting to thoughts of Hinata. No matter what he did, his body seemed to betray him in the cruelest way possible. He had been contemplating his feelings obsessively since ten in the morning and he wasn't even really sure _why. _

He looked up; the sun was beginning to curve below the horizon, the light grazing his window and sending warm trails across Kageyama's room. Even then, he still felt cold.

An ache had formed at the bottom of his stomach and he immediately recognized it as dread. He wasn't sure if it was going to be Hinata's reaction or the team's arrival. He was counting down the minutes, eyes glancing nervously to the clock every few moments as he had abandoned his phone after multiple threats had come in on it. Even Tsukishima had texted him.

_you've got a lot to sort out once you two get better. _

Kageyama was also dreading that. He wondered if Tsukishima knew.

Maybe it was Tsukishima's doing that had him drowning in his crush. Damn that omega.

"No, no." He mumbled, feeling regret burst in his chest at his own cursory opinions. He would _not _be that alpha. He would not make judgments or classifications and he just _couldn't _be that alpha.

Unfortunately, the sun was aiming to betray him and it sunk below the skyline. Almost instantly afterwards, Kageyama heard the familiar _thunk thunk _of footsteps pounding up his stairs and rattling the medals on his wall.

"Kageyamaaaaaaaa!" Tanaka burst in, hands splayed across the door and eyes blazing. Nishinoya followed, still looking quite intimidating despite his small stature.

Even Daichi was there-being serious. Suga was behind him, his hands fisted in Daichi's sweater, his eyes giving Kageyama a warning glance.

He heard pieces of conversation from the rest of the team (it seemed they were all here).

"Alright! Alright, let's not crowd the hallway." Coach called.

_Greeeeaaat. _

"You guys shouldn't be so loud with a sick person..." Asahi mentioned.

"He's not sick, he's just getting punished." Nishinoya ground out.

Kageyama was numb with fear, watching as they flooded his room and took up every single available space. It was a sea of orange and black. Coach managed to nab the open spot on Kageyama's bed and he coughed loudly, causing the vibrating volleyball players to freeze and release. Nishinoya and Tanaka both held equal amounts of tension on their faces, some of it leaking onto Daichi's (and even Suga's at this point) as they stared him down. Kiyoko looked like the only normal person in the room. The beta held quite the presence.

Kagayama sneezed curtly and that somehow made everyone relax, as if they had forgotten how _sick _and _human _he really was.

"Hello." Kageyama managed, his voice raw.

"You've got a lot of answers for us." Tanaka spoke first.

"Questions first, please." Kageyama shot back, feeling more temperamental as of late. He immediately wished he could bite his tongue, hating every word and aggressive instinct that was rolling inside him.

Coach looked like he was going to open his mouth, but suddenly Tanaka looked a _lot _more determined and he closed it, watching his crows carefully.

"You're so stupid Kageyama. You're really dumb." Tanaka began. "And you know what's more dumb? Not owning up to it. Not asking one of us for advice, _not being the alpha you need to be. _"

"What do you know about me?" Kageyama barked.

"Enough to realize that you're making a mistake!" Nishinoya carried on.

"You can't just take pills and forget who you are! That's not what rank is about." Daichi was next.

"You just need to understand yourself." Suga

"We don't want to intimidate you or anything, but you really should look after your body Kageyama..." Asahi.

"You're part of a team now Kageyama-kun." Kiyoko.

With each sentence, Kageyama felt like strings were being snapped inside him. Like violin strings broken and curled up, leaving the exposed body behind. He was getting more and more angry with each word. The ache in his stomach increased tenfold and he doubled over, coughing slightly. He felt Coach pat his back kindly, but he brushed him off and tried to set himself up. The pain still remained, but now it was encased in anger born from their confrontation.

All of his early fear had slipped away. Part of Kageyama wished it remained. The other half didn't.

"Shut up! You can't fucking tell me that! How dare you! You think it's a good thing to be an alpha? You're proud of it? Don't gimme that shit. Don't give me lies. I don't have the _time _for it."

His words were harsh but his thoughts were hurt. He lost control of what he was saying.

"Why are you even here anyways? Did you think you could convince me of something? It's not your responsibility to look after me." He bit out, his breaths long and ragged after his tirade.

The room was silent, his words echoing off the walls. The darkness outside seemed to match their moods precisely as each team member adopted a look of pure surprise and upset. Kiyoko shook her head then and gave Tanaka a long look, her deep eyes matching his thoughts. He nodded gravely and lowered his voice.

"We're your _team _Kageyama. We are supposed to help you. You aren't alone anymore. You've got us."

_You aren't alone anymore. _

_What did that mean? That he was alone before? That he was now part of a pack? Did he want that? _

Kageyama couldn't seem to get words out, his sentences from before seemingly draining his vocabulary.

Kiyoko stood up now, sensing the atmosphere. "We will leave you alphas to talk. I think we might be overwhelming Kageyama-kun."

"Yeah." Suga replied halfheartedly. He looked desperate to stay, but his mind twisted with Kiyoko's words and suddenly the space was narrowed in on Coach Ukai, Tanaka, Daichi, and Nishinoya.

They didn't look so angry anymore. Kageyama spotted sadness in their downturned lips and narrowed eyes. He resisted the urge to sigh.

"Don't push us away Kageyama. We are all alphas. And we stick together. But that doesn't mean we can't stick to betas and omegas either." Daichi said.

"It's not about _that."_ Kageyama insisted.

"Then what is it about? Why would you suppress yourself like that? Why would you hurt yourself like that?" Tanaka asked.

"Just because I'm an alpha doesn't mean to have to like it!" Kagayama retorted.

"Stop dodging the question, damn it!" Nishinoya shouted.

"Why are you being so intrusive? So what if I take suppressants? If I didn't I'd be an overwhelming, hor-"

Daichi moved forward, his dark eyes catching Kageyama in a trance and cutting off his words. Kageyama felt sweat build up on his hands, and he wondered if that ache in his stomach was going to get better or worse. He suddenly felt nauseous again, but when Daichi's hands landed on his thighs and his face was only inches away from Kageyama's, he decided against it (he then realized that his illness was perhaps more psychosomatic than he had originally thought. he tried to ignore that).

"Kageyama. Tobio. You cannot make assumptions about your rank. Alphas are not all controlling assholes. Look at me and Tanaka and Nishinoya. Do we look like awful people to you? Yes, some alphas can be possessive and angry and _unbelievably _stupid, but I don't think you're that type of guy."

He paused.

"You have to accept who you are. And you have to understand that what you did was incredibly reckless. You're on a team now with people who care about you. Being an alpha won't ruin your life or make us view you any differently."

Kageyama couldn't breathe. He was trapped; he was trapped physically and trapped logically. He couldn't, he just _couldn't. _

"You can't say that. Look at me! I'm angry, I'm sick, I'm irrational."

"Of course you are! It's because you took those lame pills, that's why your body is all out of whack." Nishinoya piped up. "You can't just ruin your hormones like that and expect to come back all better."

Kageyama looked down, shame burning his face. "How do you know these feelings will go away? How do you know that? I could just be like this all the time."

"Because you're our setter. And you're responsible and I know you actually_ care _underneath that stupid exterior of yours." Nishinoya explained.

"He's right, you know. You can't judge yourself now and you can't simply jump to conclusions about your alpha habits. Yes, you'll be more aggressive and hot-tempered, but you won't be unbearable." Daichi stated.

Kageyama felt the pain burst again and he gasped. Daichi released him immediately. Kageyama coughed loudly, trying not to bend in half and cry. Perhaps it was more than dread after all.

"I can-you don't understand. What if-what if I hurt someone?" Kageyama voiced.

"Why would you hurt someone? You're not a violent person, man." Tanaka replied.

"Because that's what alphas do!" He yelled, the words slamming into everyone in the room. "And that's what they've always done. And I can't be that person who hurts othe-ah!"

The pain was sharp now, like a knife slipping under his skin.

"I can-I can't hurt Shouyou." Kageyama wasn't sure when he had begun to refer to Hinata with his first name, but the syllables felt right.

The others seemed stunned now. Coach took his chance.

He gathered himself and pulled Kageyama close. Kageyama suddenly deflated, the tension leaving his body. The ache was still there, but at least the knife had been pulled out, leaving a gaping, throbbing wound in it's wake. Coach's arm around his back felt like a reassurance, like ropes tying him to the ground.

"Kageyama-san. I don't want you to think we're ganging up on you. But you cannot do this again. Do you know how scary it was for us? To watch you get sick like that? Do you think Hinata-san would want that?"

Kageyama shook his head.

"Alphas are not about dominance. Not anymore. We're all people Kageyama, but life is hard, and we have to deal with whatever is thrown at us. Unfortunately, the world is made up of systems and rankings and _roles. _But we get over it. We respect one another and we respect ourselves. Does that make sense?"

Kageyama spat out a muffled affirmative.

"Hinata-san is kind, he's bright, and he's the biggest idiot on this team besides you. Do you really think he would treat you any differently? And do you really think you'd hurt him?"

Kageyama shivered. Unconsciously, the other three members in the room had come to circle them, their pheromones responding to Coach Ukai's comforting words.

"I don't know. I just-I'm so scared. I'm so scared I'll hurt him and he'll hate me." Kageyama admitted. "Because that's what alphas do. They hurt people. Like Tou-san."

His admission seemed to scare everyone into a stunned sort of silence, but Coach Ukai only drew him closer.

"I'm sorry Kageyama-san. I'm sorry you have to feel this way. Let us help you. Let us guide you."

"I'm-I'm-" His words were slurred and stuttered, his heart too heavy to go on. The ache continued.

Tanaka rubbed his head. "Hey, just calm down and rest. We need you back at practice too."

"We just want you to accept yourself, to be the alpha you need to be. And you don't have to be weird or overbearing or angry!" Nishinoya tried, flashing one of his signature grins.

"Yeah!"

Kageyama heard their voices in his head, but for once their words seemed to stick. Suddenly, the shining court of his mind was filled with players, with eyes and arms and legs and laughter and _people. _

Kageyama lifted his head up. "I can't promise you things. But I can-I can try." His words ended with a big yawn, his cheeks stretching cutely.

Coach Ukai bristled. "Hey, hey. Lie down. We do miss you two at practice, you know."

Kageyama nodded, letting himself get guided into the sheets.

He then realized that he was held to obligation, to obligatory words.

Fuck.

"Thank you." He murmured.

Tanaka and Nishinoya lit up. Daichi smiled discreetly.

"I suppose we should go now. Kageyama needs to rest." Daichi mentioned.

"Wait!" Kageyama called. "How is Shouyou?"

"He's with Tsukishima while his heat dies out. You can probably see him in a couple of days." Nishinoya told him.

_Tsukishima? Hang in there Hinata. _ Kageyama thought.

He drifted to sleep slowly, the ache fading along with his sparkling thoughts. He was oddly reassured though, even if the back of his mind was still consumed in his stubborn ways. He found himself stuck between a conflict of interests-the panic of the pills and the promise he had just made.

As the trio left (Coach walking ahead of them to corral the rest of the team into the living room orderly), they all exchanged looks.

"We've absolutely got to set them up." Nishinoya commented, grinning madly.

"Maybe you should work on your own love life first?" Tanaka leered, his eyes drifting to Asahi's large form.

Nishinoya blushed. "Shut up!"

_alpha cuddles are my favorite cuddles c: _

_also you guys are pretty kurotsuki oriented so i might do a oneshot of them in an established relationship. or maybe i will do tsukihina friendship._


End file.
